World Eater ( CH ? ) fire and ice LEMON
by Starrynightwriter
Summary: This is the "Lemon" to my Alduin/Dragonborn fanfic. I have kept it separate from the main story because it is a thing of its own really, and I have not written the events leading up to this particular scene yet- though I know it is what will happen eventually. im hoping by giving this to my readers, I can sort of get their attention for the kick off of the continuation. SO, enjoy


**hello readers, it has been quite some time since i have updated my story- but i watch the follows and favorites go up and up as i go about my usually busy life. i was hit with a recent bout of inspiration when i was thinking about some issues i had with the game ( particularly how easy it was to go to korvanjund and retreive the jagged crown from one of Skyrims most prolific royal tombs ) and i thought i would change some things around a little bit and play with the idea of what it would be like if retreiving the crown was actually a difficult and heroic feat, and what would happen if i moved this tomb to a less hospitable place for our heroes to journey to and fight to retreive this supposed to be long lost crown for their newly chosen monarch. ALSO it gave me a unique opportunity to put our main characters here into a spot where they could finally reconcile the...erm...feelings they have for each other. **

**I know some of my followers have been waiting for years for this. so. without further adue...**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Iridessa heard the ice begin to crack beneath their feet before she felt it, and as the fault spread across the frozen surface of the lake, the sound echoed off the tall, glacier mountains that surrounded them. All feet stopped, and for a few moments all was silent, and the only sound she could hear was her own pulse throbbing behind her ears.

Suddenly, many yards ahead, the ice exploded as two gargantuan dragons burst forth from beneath the long frozen lake- They were ancient- their scales a almost florescent orange and blue, and easily five times larger than any other dragon currently roaming the skies after the resurrection. They burst forth, their wings spreading in unison and catching the wintery gusts of mountain wind, aiding their graceful ascent into the sky.

"Lorkhans breath..." Ralof murmured as they watched in awe of the colorful display, even as their hearts dropped in terror. Alduin hadn't encountered any dragons in his short amount of time as a mortal, but there was a brief moment of deep pride he felt for his true race as he watched the sunlight refract off their scales, sending rainbows skittering across the ice as they seemed to dance together in the sky, relishing the wind beneath their wings after who knew how many hundreds of years sleeping, and living beneath the ice in the dark depths tucked away in one of Skyrims most remote, forgotten corners. As the dragons glowing amber eyes turned onto their procession of soldiers and warriors, self preservation set in and he realized that he was terribly vulnerable, and now nothing more than prey intruding in dangerous territory.

The gem in Heartbane's pommel began to glow, reacting to its masters sudden burst of adrenalin as the dragonborns honed mind began to strategize even as the twin behemoths launched toward them at an alarming speed. She unsheathed the weapon, easing into the fighters stance that had become second nature by then.

"Vodahmin, find cover!" She instructed, not knowing what else to suggest. He was only just becoming a fair match for a man, and she wouldn't be able to spare any attention to his safety while engaging two ancient dragons, most likely by herself. Alduin's pride kept him from obeying her command- his only option was to run, and yet there was nowhere to run to. they were on a flat, open expanse of frozen lake, caught in the middle between where they had come from, and their destination. To him it seemed, either way he would inevitably die- either by dragon or starvation and dehydration. Death by Dragon sounded like a less slow and miserable way to go, at the very least.

Behind her, she was vaguely aware of Ralof and Galmar attempting to organize what was left of their rabble of troops, making promises of glory, honor- and sovngarde. Time was running out, but she had an idea of what to do.

"Everyone out of the way!" She warned, before inhaling deep and reaching for the power of her thu'um.

" ( marked for death )! " purple rhunes spread out across the girth of the dragon that seemed closest, and she could feel as its very lifeforce linked to hers as she began to slowly suck its vitality away with her shout. Still, that wouldn't be enough in the little time she had to even the odds- Again, a word formed in her mind and she released it in a powerful burst, this time using a great deal of her own strength to achieve the power of the shout she desired.

" ( slow time ) " All at once everything around her slowed, giving her a little of the time she needed to do what had to be done. Iridessa launched herself into a sprint, pushing herself harder than she had since her battle with Alduin in Sovngarde, even as she reached for what was left of her strength to produce one more shout.

( Ice form ) Even as the shout left her lips, her foe seemed to crystalize before her eyes in the air, ice encasing its head and wings until it was a perfect sculpted statue of a mighty dragon. The beast was so large, and it took so much energy to achieve the needed result, that it was all she could do to leap into the air before it could hit the ground, and push her greatsword through its forhead.

With her slow time shout still in effect, the result of her strike was unlike anything she had ever seen. The dragon shattered in the air, ice shards bursting outward as the ancient monster reigned down in millions of tiny pieces, scattering over the surface of the ice. She watched it all in slow motion, avoiding the sharp hail of debris easily and only releasing the magic when she was out of danger.

alarmed and surprised by its counterparts unexpectedly sudden demise, the other dragon wheeled away and re ascended into the sky, circling above them as it regrouped. Iridessa struggled to stay standing, using her sword for support as she tried to recover from using so much energy at once. The now mourning dragon screamed angrily above.

Alduin and the others had all scattered to avoid getting hit with the hailstorm of ice debris from the shattered dragon. Only Alduins dragon eyes allowed him to see everything that had happened clearly, and adrenaline gave him the agility needed to avoid the shards of ice that rained from above as yet another great beast was snuffed out by the strength of her thu'um. Three of the stormcloak soldiers weren't quick enough, and their blood stained the ice bright red in startling contrast.

Irridessa looked up at the remaining dragon with exhausted determination, and for the first time since she had found the enchanted sword hidden away deep in the depths of apocrypha, she closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind, and draw upon the vast amount of stored soul energy that was trapped within the ancient black soul gem. It gave of itself willingly, filling her with warmth as it restored the energy she had expelled from her core to produce so many great shouts in such a short amount of time- and she wasn't finished yet.

Once revitalized, she began to strategize once more. Her remaining foe was more cautious now, more aware of its opponents ability. It roared its frustration in the skies, and the sounds echoed off the snow capped mountains and carried far upon the frigid winds. It became quickly apparent that she would have to bring the battle to more even ground- but it wouldn't do to use dragonwrend while her target kept moving. She couldn't afford to waste strength on misses, and it would take a lot to bind such a massive beast.

Alduin found himself watching her intently from afar, with the rest of what remained of their expedition- no one spoke, each holding their breath as they waited for either the dragonborn or the dragon to make the next move.

"BEYNE, DOVAHKRIID! HI FENT HAALVUT DII BAH, AHRK AUS OL ZU'U LOST AUS!" The dragon roared at her in its deep thunderous voice. a single tilt of its wings and the wind sent him spiraling down and toward the right, and skillfully, it righted itself before nearing the ground, swiftly darting toward where the dragonborn stood, opeining its maw wide in preparation to unleash its wrath upon her.

" ( ice breath ) " The dragon shouted, spewing a deadly cloud of permafrost toward where she stood in the near center of the frozen lake. The ice was beginning to break apart at the fault lines, separating into three large pieces. Iridessa knew this would make the surface less stable, and preserving her battlefield would be in her best interest if possible.

"SHOR TUL!" she shouted, countering the dragons icy breath with her own fiery torrent. the two elements hit each other dead on, before canceling each other out and filling the mountain chasm where they all stood with a thick shrouding mist. Once more, the dragon climbed into the sky, escaping the thick rapidly freezing vapor that filled the mountain chasm like a bowl.

The water vapor collected on the warriors exposed skin and hair, and on the outsides of their armor and furs, and in the frigid northern air quickly froze, stinging their skin, making it hard to breath, and seemingly chilling to the bone.

"Everyone, stay close! if you get lost in this mist, I fear you will not be found alive." Galmar warned the rest of them as their lungs struggled against the air.

" ( clear skies ) " iridessa shouted, willing the mists to recede from around her immediate area. She looked around her for any sign of her foe- or her friends, and was relieved to see Alduin, Ralof, Galmar, and the remaining foot soldiers Ulfric had sent to accompany them on their quest to retrieve his jagged crown. upon further inspection of the sky, she spotted the brightly colored dragon as it perched on a glacial platoe of one of the surrounding mountains that loomed close overhead. It was a risky move on the dragons part, as the snowcapped glacier was precarious at best, and very unstable. The wrong noise vibration, or the slightest impact could trigger a avalanche, or crack the ice and break heavy sections of it loose to fall onto the icy surface of the frozen lake- which was continuing to deteriorate.

The dragons brightly colored scales were easy to follow as it pushed off into the sky, climbing ever higher and higher, straight up until he appeared the size of a normal bird to the unsuspecting eye- preparing to dive, and swoop in at a swift and unexpected direction. Iridessa wasn't going to let it get that far; she waited until it began its dive, and when it was almost low enough that it would want to extend its wings to begin the swoop, the dragonborn reached inside her once more for the thu'um- Dragonwrend.

" ( dragonwrend ) " The ancient dragon roared as its wings were forced to its sides, and it couldn't extend its great wingspan to slow its decent or change the angle of its flight. it plummeted to the ice at a dangerous speed. Again, that alone wouldn't be enough- she would need to make another great sacrifice to her energy, to weaken her enemy before the final impact when it hit the ground. There was a spell she had learned while wandering the eternal libraries of apacrypha- one that let you focus your energy into a tangible weapon- the more energy you expel, the deadlier the strike.

Iridessa took a deep breath to focus herself, holding her hands out and picturing in her minds eye what she desired, and willing it to coalesce into a piece of pure energy that she could hold in her hand. The form she chose to give her weapon, was a long spear. It glowed with the strength of her dragon soul, and when she thrust it upward with all the strength she could muster, she prayed silently to Akatosh that her aim would be true.

Akatosh must have heard her prayer, because it hit the beats breast dead on, and split its chest up to the shoulder. It roared in agony as it died, blood falling in a heavy rain onto the broken icy battle ground. Spent, Irridessa fell down, barely able to stay conscious. The Dragons limp mass fell heavily onto the already unstable ice, and its weight crushed the surface where it landed.

Awed, the onlookers watched as the dragons body slowly sank under the ice, its glowing essence leaving its body and rushing to where the dragonborn lay, limp on the ice. She was laying precariously close to the edge of the broken section of ice, and Alduins breath caught when he realized it was tipping, and she was slipping into the water. Quickly, he ran across the ice, and slid to where she was going under, just as she disappeared beneath the surface and the slab flipped over. He had five seconds to choose what he would do, before the ice would fall back over the opening and close her off from the surface for yards around. The water below was dark and deathly cold- but the cold had never bothered Alduin before.

Without hesitation, he slid into the water after her, just as the ice closed over the gap once more- the chill of the water caressed him like a cool breeze in the summer, the heat of his dragons blood warming him from his core. Forcing his eyes open, Alduin first searched for Irridessa, who was sinking just below him. he grabbed her by her thick fur mantle, and pulled her up into his arms and began kicking his free limbs, but even as he struggled upward, they continued to sink. quickly, he readjusted his burden in his arms, pulling on the clasp tying on the thick fur mantle to her body until it broke off, letting it sink into the depths as he struggled furiously to resurface.

Alduin hadn't expected there to be a current, but it seemed as if the water was carrying him any way but where he wanted to go, and his breath was beginning to run out. It was now horribly dark as he kicked and flailed desperately, and he was near to panic when at last his eyes found a dim light showing through the surface of the ice, indicating an open spot. He groped for the hope of air, holding the dragonborn tight as his muscles burned until at last, he broke the surface and filled his lungs with sweet oxygen.

quickly, he pulled himself and Irridessa from the water, laying her flat on her back on the ice and checking for signs of life. Her chest was still, and no breath escaped her pale blue lips. She was unconscious- Luckily, Alduin had lived a long time, and seen many things- his first move was to push heavily on her chest and expel the water from her lungs, and give her his own breath as he did so. Her lips were cold against his warm ones, and he forgot to be disgusted with the contact.

Relief flooded him, and he thanked Akatosh silently when she took in deep, ragged breaths, coughing up more water as she did so, and turning onto her front side of her own accord. Alduin let himself breath a sigh of relief, before at last looking around him to see where they were; It was an underground glacial cave of some sort- probably beneath one of the mountains that had surrounded the lake where they fell through. Sunlight from an opening far above them in the narrow domed cavern was the only reason he had even been able to see the opening here.

"You saved me?" The dragonborn asked him weakly, once her fit of coughing had subsided, and shivers from the cold began to set in. He looked at her strangely as she lay- so vulnerable- upon the ice, in this cold place he didn't know.

"We are far from safe yet, Dovahkiin." He told her truthfully, watching the water on her eyelashes and in her hair freeze and crystalize even as he spoke; She needed heat- and quickly, or she would be snuffed out like a candle in the wind. "Can you stand?" He asked her softly, knowing that he couldn't expect much from her as near to death as she was.

Irridessa nodded weakly, shaking as she pushed herself with her numb, shaking limbs to her knees, letting him help her carefully into a standing position. She nearly fell when he removed his hands, so instead he held her against him for support, letting her put her arm over his shoulder as they began to hobble away from the water, into a wide, dark icy tunnel leading to somewhere they didn't know.

For the second time that day, Alduin prayed to Akatosh for a miracle- and for the second time that day his prayer was answered- the tunnels eventually gave way to another, wider cavern, lit with oil braziers that some long since departed people had fixed onto the frozen wall. In the center of the cavern, was an abandoned camp site- or at first glance it appeared abandoned at least. Irridessa was near unconscious again at that point, and it was all he could do to drag her limp shivering weight to one of the three thick fur bedrolls spread out around an old bon fire pit, already laden with thick wooden logs, covered by a thin layer of char. He grabbed one of the thinner branches out of the pit, tearing a bit of cloth from his own mantle and tying it around the end before taking it to one of the still lit oil braziers, and dipping it into the burning oil until it caught flame.

frantically almost, he placed the burning branch back into the pit, placing it under the dry, lightly charred logs. Much to his relief, the flame licked at the wood eagerly, and caught quickly. Minutes later, he was kneeling before a roaring fire. Irridessa was too far gone to react to the warmth that spread across her cheeks from her spot on the furs right next to the pit. the water had sapped all the warmth her body could produce, and since they emerged it had frozen in her clothes and armor, incasing her in a frozen shell.

Alduins mind worked quickly, knowing he would need her if he planned on surviving the journey out of the mountains of the forgotten vale- they weren't even close to the Vale's heart, and still it had proved deadly for almost half of the expedition that they had come with. The area was dotted with ancient atmoran burial sites, and frozen over ruins and caves where the Falmer still dwelt deep under the ice. If cursed draugr and angry Falmer didn't kill him- starvation would.

Alduin moved to strattle her hips and began to remove her stiff, frozen armor. It took longer than he wanted, due to his lack of experience with armor and the rigidness of the metal and frozen leather, but he did eventually get it off, placing it near the rocky exterior of the fire pit so it might thaw and dry. Her clothes were even harder to remove than the armor, and he found himself more or less tearing it from her body instead- there was no time to waste.

He hesitated a moment, when at last she lay naked before him. The firelight bathed her pale, blotchy cold skin in a warm golden glow, and even as he watched the color began to return to her lips and cheeks, and the ice began to melt from her hair. Slowly, he reached out and caressed one of the tight, hard nipples at the summit of her breasts, and let his fingers trail down her tight abdomen and feel the soft curls of her womanhood between her thighs. His body responded, as it had the last time he had seen her body in its strange, fleshy nakedness. Momentarily he wondered what it would feel like if he allowed himself to do what his body was telling him to do- to slip his throbbing member between her netherlips and push himself inside her until he filled her womb with his seed.

It was everything he had to push the sudden lustful urges he felt to the back of his mind, and tuck her into the folds of the fur bed roll. Her body still shook and spasmed as it struggled to heat up once more, and Alduin told himself it was for her sake that he stripped himself of his own soggy garments, and slipped under the furs with her, pressing his heated body against her own, frigid skin. He held her tight, wrapping his limbs around her so that his heat might warm her through, ignoring the stiffness in his core as his throbbing manhood pressed against her back side.

It was going to be a long night.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Irridessa woke, warm but groggy, struggling to remember the events that had transpired before she lost consciousness. She had been so cold, and it was just her and Alduin, wandering through icy dark tunnels...Suddenly, she became aware of the other person wrapped around her, and the sound of his light snoring as he slept with her in his arms.

"Vodahmin?" She whispered to him, looking around them at the otherwise empty camp site. The fire had nearly died out, producing a bright red glow from the embers that lit the cavern with a dim ruby light that bounced of the icy walls. Alduin stirred at the sound of her voice, and groggily opened his own deep, scarlet eyes. "Where are we?" She asked him. He barely registered what she said- all he saw was that her eyes were open, and she appeared well. The worry that had plagued his uneasy sleep seemed to evaporate, and he relaxed, finding himself pulling her closer to him, and pressing his lips against her now warm ones.

Shock gave Irridessa pause as his lips pressed against hers, and she became acutely aware of his skin against her own- she could feel every part of him, every muscle pressed against her most secret spots. He radiated heat, and her body welcomed it closer despite herself, and as she realized he was kissing her, she found that the taste- even the smell of him was intoxicating. She had desired his body in some corner of her mind since she had been forced to take him into her company- and she knew she had begun to desire him in a different way as their relationship became less hostile. She desired his respect- his acceptance, as well as his attentions- and now here they were trapped beneath the ice leagues away from any civilization, wrapped up in each other as he drank in the taste of her.

The dragonborn found herself kissing him back, letting her lips work against his. He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue passed her lips to play with her own. She hummed deep in her throat at the taste of him, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him closer, while laying flat and spreading her legs, silently begging him to move between them and take what she had never given anyone else before.

"Alduin- please." She murmured as he trailed his kisses down her jawline and to her neck, where he nipped and sucked the skin there hungrily. He pulled away to look at her face when he realized what she had called him- Alduin, not Vodahmin. She had beseeched him using his true name. Eagerly, he claimed her mouth with his once more and rolled onto her, moving into position between her legs until their hot bodies were pressed together, and his swollen lance was pressed firmly against the length of her wet slit.

"What is it you desire, Brii?" He asked, using the language of his kind to address her in the most fitting manner he could in that moment. Brii, to the Dov, meant " Beautiful " and had not been used by his tongue many times before. Irridessa looked up at him, looming over her, and struggled to find the words to tell this man who used to be her prophesied nemesis, to join with her as a man and woman- to take her as his mating partner. Instead, she moved her hips against his, moving the folds of her love sheath against his stiffness.

His lips parted as he sucked in a sudden breath, shocked by the waves of need that shot through his belly and chest as she moved against him. He looked down to watch, nearly salivating at the sight of her pink folds caressing the veins that wound through his shaft. Suddenly, he wanted to taste her.

Irridessa moaned out loud as he trailed his hot kisses down the length of her neck and clavicle, pinching one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger before taking the other into his mouth and sucking on it greedily. Again, she pushed her hips up, and they both gasped when his ruby tip slipped ever so slightly passed her lips, pressing against her entrance. It was hot, and so wet- he knew he would be able to slip inside her with little resistance...

growling, he forced himself to keep sucking and nipping down the length of her sculpted torso, until at last he came to the sweet spot between her legs. He held her still, his big hands pressing her thighs apart as he buried his face between those lips, and licked the length of her sweet wet slit, feeling the folds against his tongue. It was like licking honey from a comb, and the scent she gave off seemed to rouse him deeper- if that was even possible.

"Please!" She begged again, reaching down to re tangle her fingers in his hair as he lapped at the proof of her need. "I need you inside me- I need to feel you." She told him, hating herself for how desperate she sounded- she needed him like she needed the heat- like she need air. Her insides ached for him. Alduins tongue pressed inside her, until he felt it push against her maidenhead. He knew then that there was no ending it- he would be the first to take her, and he was determined that when he was finished, no other man would ever rut on her so thoroughly. He would make her his, and devour her until he was sated and could not anymore.

With a rumbling growl deep in his chest, he let himself slide back up her body, and rest his arms under her shoulders, holding her in place under him as he moved into position with his tip at her entrance once more. Her breathing was ragged and uneven below him as she placed her hands on his mid back, and at his hip, pulling him closer as she circled her hips once more, silently begging him to do it.

"Who am I?" He asked, forcing her to look at him as he pinned her beneath his weight. Irridessa gave up, throwing her pride to the wind and submitting to him completely, giving him what he wanted without even a fight.

"Alduin." She whispered.

Alduin, pressed his lips to hers once more, and pushed himself inside her slowly, until he could feel her innocence barring his way. he held her tight, then thrust deep inside her quickly, until his hole length was buried inside the warm wetness of her body. She stiffened against him, and cried out against his lips- she had never been entered before, and her walls contricted around him painfully. Alduin couldn't help letting his own moan of ectacy escape as she squeezed his girth within her, and he savored the warmth that spread within his very core the moment he had felt his member touch the back of her womb.

"Oh!" She cried out when he began to pull out, until his tip once more teased her freshly opened sex. His member was slick with her blood, and he breathed it in heavily, savoring it as he plunged within her once more- than again, and again and again until he was moving in and out of her at a languid, rhythmic pace. She cried out each time, and he paid her pained cries no mind until they quieted, and gave way to sighs and moans of pleasure as her insides adjusted to his size, and grew used to the movements. Soon, she was begging him to move faster, and to thrust harder- and he obeyed without complaint.

Soon, her insides squeezed around him tighter than ever, and her hole body arched against his as she cried out her climax, the warm wetness exploding from her core and sparking his own climax. He felt his belly tighten, and he thrust furiously as she came, and mercifully, something inside him gave way and he exploded inside of her, filling her womb with his seed for the first time.

"Oh- Britt- Oh!" He gasped as it ripped through him, and he fell upon her, suddenly feeling unhinged and exhausted as he rested his head between her breasts, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped from his soaked hair, and collected where their skin made contact. There was a long silence as they lay recovering in each others arms, until the Dragonborns tired, soft voice broke the quiet.

"Alduin?" She asked softly, watching the light from the embers play on the smooth ice walls around them.

"Dovahkiin?" He responded in turn.

"What does Brii, or Britt mean?" She asked, slightly ashamed that she did not already know.

"Brii is the word the Dov use to describe a thing of beauty...Britt, it used to describe a feeling...It is beauty- fulfillment...love."


End file.
